Sun visors for vehicles are typically plastic and/or fabric visors that flip or pivot between a raised or stowed position, where the sun visor is generally along the roof of the vehicle, and a lowered or use position, where the sun visor is flipped down to shield the driver's or passenger's eyes from sunlight ahead of the vehicle. Typically, sun visors include a vanity mirror so that, when the driver (or passenger) flips the visor down to the use position, the vanity mirror is viewable at the visor. Often, such vanity mirrors include or are associated with lights to illuminate the viewer's face.